


Here, Let me See

by CandyDragonGuts



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: AND WENT WITH IT, Hermann cleans him up a little, I saw this line as a prompt thing on tumblr, M/M, crushes are realized, newton gets drunk, this is very short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyDragonGuts/pseuds/CandyDragonGuts
Summary: Hermann is working late and a drunk newton shows up. It's just kind of a nice, soft moment between the two. Hermann realizes something at the end of this exchange. This is the first fic i've written that is ship related and not reader/self insert based.





	Here, Let me See

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said this is one of my first fics I've written and published thats not self insert based. After seeing Uprising Newmann has my soul/made me realize how much I love it. So please enjoy this short little thing~

 

Dr. Gottlieb was somehow still wired and awake at 2:30 A.M. in his shared quarters. He had a breakthrough with an important formula involving the pattern of Kaiju appearances. Or at least he felt like he was about to have a breakthrough. He was close. He could feel it.

Suddenly, the door opened and an intoxicated Newton came stumbling in. He practically fell into the closest desk, which happened to be Hermann’s.

“Good lord, man, what happened to you?” he was surprised and agitated at the disruption.

Newt was disheveled and covered in a few bruises and cuts. He tried to keep his balance against the desk. “Whatzit to ya?” he slurred. He had a crack in his glasses.

Hermann shuffled to him, trying to keep his own balance in check with his cane. “Newton, not again, damnit!” he tried to help him to another chair.

“What, I didn’t...do ‘nything...” he shook his head. He sounded like a pouting child.

“Did you get into a fight again, I swear to God...” Hermann stood before him, glaring down.

“Someone...called me a kaiju fucker...”

“You are kind of a kaiju fucker,” he tried to lightly tease. “You can’t just start swinging your fists every time you get some drinks in you,” he added with a more serious tone.

“Shut up, what do you care!” he snapped.

Hermann pursed his lips together, looking over his face. “Look, you’ve gone and got yourself all beaten up,” he changed the subject. “You’re bleeding...”

“So?” he leaned his head back lazily.

“Here, let me see,” Hermann pulled out his handkerchief. He made Newton prop his head up. He took the glasses off and put them on the desk before dabbing at the cut on his brow. “You’ve gone and broken your glasses, too,” he scolded.

Newt laughed a little, looking at his co-worker. “Maybe you do care about me.”

Hermann furrowed his eyes a little, “We’ve known each other a long time, haven’t we?”

“Yeah, but you’re...such a dick!” he laughed again.

“Yes, and you are an asshole,” Hermann shot back. He was still dabbing at the cut.

“Nah, that’s my boyish charm,” he sighed.

Hermann could smell the alcohol on his breath and pulled back. He looked at the blood on the cloth and sighed himself. “Well, that boyish charm got my favorite handkerchief covered in your damn blood.”

“I’m...sorry...” his voice dropped a little. He tilted his head and looked up at his colleague. His dark eyes were bloodshot but still endearing.

Newton did drive Hermann up the wall with his behavior and cocky attitude but...the man could look...quite cute. Hermann shook his head and tossed the cloth onto the desk. He gripped his cane, “It’s...it’s fine.”

“Herms, why are you still here?” Newt’s hand wavered as he tried to grab his glasses.

“I was working, of course. What else?” he retorted. After a pause he posed a similar question. “Why did you come to the office?”

“I...was kinda hoping you would be here...” Newt mumbled, putting on the thick glasses.

“What, why on Earth…?” he pressed.

“I didn’t...wanna be alone in my room...”

“So, you came here, in hopes that, against most odds, that I would also be here,” Hermann put it all together.

“...Yeah...”

“Well, you really ought to go to bed.”

“Will you help me?” Newt had leaned back again. He held out his arms.

Hermann couldn’t help but smile. “I’m not exactly the strongest, you know...”

“Just...a little bit of help...”

“Ah...very well...” Hermann awkwardly shambled to Newton’s side and tried to get him to stand up. “C’mon, Dr. Geiszler, you have to work with me...” he grunted.

“Don’t...call me Geiszler...” Newt struggled to stand alongside him. “Alright...lesgo...”

Hermann held Newt up with an arm around his waist, with Newt’s arm around his shoulder. It was quite an ordeal, but eventually the two were able to stride together. Hermann prayed that they wouldn’t run into anyone; he couldn’t bare the embarrassment. However, luck was on his side.

They made it to Newt’s room. “Newton, we need your key...”

“Yeah, I got it from here...” he let go of his human crutch and slumped against the door. He pulled out his key and tried to unlock it.

“For God’s sake...” Hermann groaned, snatching the key. He unlocked and opened the door. He took the drunk’s hand and placed the key back in it. “Go to sleep, Newton.”

“Heh, you’re a good guy, Herms...” a giant grin spread on his face. “C’mere, c’mere...”

“What, no, Newton...”

“C’mon...c’mere...” he laughed as he pulled Hermann into a hug.

“Get the hell off me, Newton...” Hermann growled.

“You’re...a good guy...Hermann...” he said with a sincere tone. Newton’s chin rested on Hermann’s shoulder.

Hermann wasn’t sure what to say. He kept quiet and gave a timid pat on Newt’s back. Finally, he pulled back and said, “Alright, now please go to bed.”

“Okee-doke,” Newton replied simply. He stumbled into his room and closed the door.

Hermann rubbed his jaw, letting the moment sink in. He gripped his cane and headed back to his office. He wouldn’t be working anymore tonight, but he had to at least secure the work area before turning in.

He wondered if Newton would remember anything in the morning. Even if he did, he doubt the over-eccentric man would bring any of this up. Why bother? As he limped back to his own quarters, Hermann couldn’t help but notice the strange sinking feeling within himself. It wasn’t sad, but it wasn’t...a good feeling. Disappointed? That was the closest thing he could compare it to. But what about?

He got to his room and locked the door once he was inside. He kept thinking about Newton and his bruised face. The blood dripping from his cut. It took no effort to try and help him in this strange moment of weakness. He was...almost happy to. He thought about Newt’s dark eyes and how they looked up at him.

His odd, yet kind, words echoed in his mind. Newton and him didn’t have a lot of exchanges like that. It was nice.

Newton’s hefty frame, in comparison to his own, against his. The tight embrace that lasted a little too long but, it wasn’t really that bad.

And.

 

Oh. Oh no.

 

Hermann was sitting on the edge of his bed when it dawned on him. “Fuck,” he spat out.

 

He...had a crush on Newton.


End file.
